


The Other Female Agent

by Roses9



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses9/pseuds/Roses9
Summary: There’d been a raid May 12th, 1944 where an American Soldier camp was attacked. They found them all dead, but one soldier was missing. The only other elite woman soldier other than Peggy Carter had been abducted, and no one knew why.- - -Daniel Sousa had come home from the war with an injured leg and an enormous longing for his family, specifically his sister Elizabeth. But when he gets home he is told that his sister had left for an all-girls home in Maryland in 1942 and that in 1944 it was bombed. All the bodies were recovered but his sister’s, and no one would tell him why. So two years drag on and Daniel is faced with the fact that he will never see his little sister again, or will he?





	1. Chapter 1

September 11th, 1946; Russia

A young woman sat in a ratty old cell. Her hair in knots, her cheeks sunken and the rims of her eyes bright red. The cell was grey and had one window that remained closed 365 days a year. The young woman was wearing a plain long-sleeved grey dress the reached her ankles. On the wall of the cell was a tally of the 852 days since her imprisonment. 852 days of torture, of refusing to give in, to tell them any information, to be brainwashed into the perfect soldier. She moved through each day as if in a trance she would go through the motions and torture yet remain blank. The only emotion Prisoner 601 showed was pain, and even that was scarce. 

The woman thought of her home, her mother cooking in the kitchen from their home in the outskirts of New York. Her father sitting in his rocking chair listening to whatever was on the radio at the moment. Her brother… she hoped he was alive. The last piece of news she’d gotten before her capture was of him being in the European border, in the trenches of the allied armies. But for all, she knew he was dead, for all she knew her parents were back home alone with both of their children gone. Then again in those days where she could produce some sort of hope she imagined her brother sitting front seat of a baseball game, his ever-present smile gracing his face. 

The stomps of her guards were loud as if they were an elephants’ rather than of the men that marched towards her cell. She didn’t even blink as they unlocked her door, there was no use it trying to run. As then dropped on her table her breakfast. She couldn’t look at them, she knew if she did she’d probably punch one of them and that would only lead to a beating and her “breakfast” or her slice of bread and half-filled glass of water being taken away from her. Only when they left did she turn away from the wall she’d been staring at, and turned to nibble the slice of bread she'd been given. 

And so her daily routine began, she started by working out, a few push-ups, crunches tricep dips and all that. Then she started reciting anything she could remember that wouldn’t give any information to the Russian, this meant she sang songs, did multiplication tables, listed the states, the movies she could remember. She would then add a tally to the ever-growing group and sigh disdainfully. She would sit on her bed once more and stare at the wall to count for the millionth time the tally on the wall. 

Today though something was off, she’d been staring at her wall waiting for her “breakfast” for about an hour when she heard the ruckus, it was coming from down the hall, from that training center they kept. Someone was shooting. 

Another shot. The ever-present guard at the end of the hall fell dead,  
“Sawyer, stay here. Keep an eye out. Rest of you are with me.” It was a man’s voice and American man’s voice. ‘ I can get out of here’ the lady thought. And with that, she started to scream to the best of her abilities,

“Help! Help me, please! Please! Help!” There are three of them, two men and one woman. And the woman looked very familiar to her, 

“Who are you?” she asks her voice cracking from not being used, “Can you help me?” The woman looks at her, 

“My name is Peggy Carter, why are you here?” The prisoner sucked in a breath. She now knew why the woman was so familiar, 

“They wanted information and then they wanted to mold me into a spy for them. They thought because I was a woman it would be easier when really it was the contrary. After all being one of the two women in the American army does mean you have to not break at minimum torture.” The three Americans each had different expressions in their faces, 

“Minimums torture?” squeaked the tall blonde one, the other man was just looking at her in awe and Peggy. Peggy had just recognized the woman infant of her,

“Elizabeth?! Jack, we have to get her out of here right now I’ll explain later.” the blonde nodded a questioning look on his face, “What about the men in the cell beside?” Elizabeth’s eyes widened, 

“Leave them here! They are just a distraction I swear! leave them here!” her face was one of full panic and she was shaking badly, “You can’t set them free! He- He- He makes you do things you don’t want to do he is a monster.” Her eyes were glazing over as she kept panicking, mumbling to her self, frozen in fear. When, 

“Incoming!” The American's eyes widened, “Back away!” Elizabeth did as told, another shot rang just as they opened the cell, 

“Go! Now! Move out! Go, go, go! Dugan, we’re in the boiler room!” And so she ran, she ran from her cage for the last two years and a half almost. She ran from the tallies, the empty glass of water, the grey walls the solitude. She was reeling with freedom, so much so that she didn’t even notice they’d gotten out of the facility, and onto a moving van. Elizabeth looked around at Peggy and the rest of the guys who all looked at her with questioning faces, the one with the mustache spoke first, 

“So what’s your name sweetie?” She frowned at the label she was not sweet or fragile or breakable, but they didn’t know any better, Well, Peggy did but that’s different, 

“Elizabeth, Elizabeth Kathleen Sousa.”


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: 

“So what’s your name sweetie?” She frowned at the label she was not sweet or fragile or breakable, but they didn’t know any better. Well, Peggy did but that’s different, 

“Elizabeth, Elizabeth Kathleen Sousa.”

\- - -

The plane ride back to New York was quiet as if everyone was still trying to soak in the information they had just been handed. Peggy and Agent Thompson were talking towards the back of the plane and Elizabeth was so out of it she didn’t hear a thing. 

“Do you know her? She seemed to know you and you seem to know her but you were just as surprised as me at her last name,” said Thompson, Peggy let out a sigh, 

“Yes I do know her, we trained together in the S.O.E. and we were both top of the “class” as you would say. But she wasn’t using her real last name, I knew this back then too.” she was looking out the window with a longing look, “I asked her once. She replied that her brother was also in the army and that her could find out about her if she used her real last name.” Agent Thompson stayed silent, “I didn’t press on the subject, I never thought it was necessary. After all, we’d both done things we regretted while accepting the post in the army and were then just hoping it was all worth it.” Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she slowly turned away from the window. 

“Are sure she is Sousa’s sister?” Jack asked,

“We’ll figure that out tomorrow no? I’ll take her to my house tonight.” And with that, she turned her back to Thompson and tried to get a few hours of sleep. 

\- - -  
It was early in the morning when the two ladies left the Griffith Hotel, in which they had both slept last night after a lot of convincing by Peggy to Ms.Lorraine. And indentured themselves into the hectic mess that was New York City in the mornings. Both ladies were nervous for different reasons, Peggy for taking home a possible asset and Elizabeth just for being that asset. Elizabeth’s expressions turned to one of confusion at them entering the telephone company, 

“Peg are you sure this is the right place?” Peggy let out a chuckle, 

“It better be or I’ve been working in the wrong building for the last year and a half.” They entered a room filled with ladies that all kindly greeted Margaret and her guest as she passed. Peggy then stopped at the last lady, 

“Good morning Rose. How are you doing?” The redheaded lady smiled back, 

“Just sweet my dear Peggy. Oh! I’m guessing you’re the guest Agent Thompson told me about?” Elizabeth nodded still a little tense at all this secrecy. 

When the elevator door opened Elizabeth looked around in awe, 

“So these are the S.S.R. headquarters?” Peggy nodded in affirmation and beckoned her toward the only office the one with the word Chief on the door. When she opened the door Elizabeth was greeted by the sight of two men, one being Agent Thompson and the other an older man sitting on the chair, 

“I suppose you are chief Dooley?” the older man studied her carefully as is x-raying her for all her secrets, 

“And you must be Agent Young or Sousa as Jack here has informed me. Now to the point, Agent Carter. WHY IN GOD’S NAME DID YOU TAKE AN ASSET HOME AND NOT DIRECTLY TO HQ!?” The Agent in question straightened her back and look directly into the Chief’s eyes,

“Because that Asset is my friend who has spent two years and a half in a cell and deserves at least ONE night sleeping in an actual bed! She is a war veteran just like all of us in here, but she has suffered more than all of us put together. So I apologize Chief for taking her to have as much of a good night’s sleep as I could get her.” The Chief looked like he was thinking it through,   
“Ok I’ll let it pass this one time Carter, but I swear if you do it again there will be consequences.” He managed to bark out, “Now Carter, Thompson out I have some questions for Ms.Sousa.” And with that, he promptly shut the door in their faces. 

“Well, that went as well as was expected.” Sighed Peggy looking towards Jack. He wasn’t looking at her, instead, he was looking at the man who had just walked into the office, 

“Carter, how do you suppose we explain our asset to Agent Sousa?” Peggy noticeable paled, 

“I have absolutely no idea Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also as you may have noticed the story won't go along with the timeline probably at all. 
> 
> Once again thank you, 
> 
> Roses9


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is a small mention of torture and a panic attack in this chapter to read at you own risk!

“September 13th, 1946 9:30 am. Witness report for the Leviathan case” Chief Dooley began, “Please state your name, date of birth, army and S.S.R ranks.” The recording machine beeped, and Elizabeth slowly lowered her head toward the mic, 

“My name is Elizabeth Kathleen Sousa. I was born June 9th year 1916. I was a Sergeant for the U.S. Army along with being and agent for the S.S.R. Back then I was referred to as Agent Young because of safety reasons.” Chief Dooley nodded, 

“How were you captured?” Elizabeth drew in a shaky breath, 

“It happened very fast, it was May 12th, 1994. It had been a cloudy night. There was a lot of fog, we were in Germany a group of twelve. Twelve great men who I was in charge of who I promised would see their families again.” A tear fell from her eye, “They were about 8 men, Russian, they attacked while we slept I woke up to them killing the last of my men, his name was James Holden and he was the kindest man I ever knew.” Tear tracks now covered the surface of her cheeks, she took another wobbly breath, “They managed to tie me up and threw me in the back of the van. Those men massacred every soldier I was in charge of and let me live. To this day I don’t know why.” 

“What happened once you got to the base.” 

“They tortured me of course. They pulled my nails out, they beat me, cut me, taunted me. There was even this once when a man came in, I believe he tried to hypnotize me. It worked, but not well enough. They kept the same routine for the two and a half years I was a prisoner. Every month on the 24th I would have a “talk” with Leviathan. And every two weeks I’d battle one of those assassins they had hidden. Their final task was to beat Agent Young.” 

“Agent Young? How did they know your name.” 

“I don’t know what I do know is that they knew my ties with the S.S.R. and they made their target very clear.” 

“What? What did they want?” 

“All the information I knew on project rebirth.” The door banged open, and Chief Dooley stood up, 

“What do you think you are doing? I am questioning a witness!” Peggy Carter stood at the door her always calm features scanning over her, 

“Chief Dooley I believe you have questioned her enough for today. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but she is shaking.” Elizabeth looked down at her hands, she hadn’t even noticed but they were shaking. Violently. 

Suddenly she couldn’t breathe, her hand clawed to her throat her breathing erratic. Memories flashed to her eyes, James falling dead after a stab to the heart, the Russian soldier smiling towards her. Dancing. Bucky. Daniel. Mom. Dad. Bucky. Howard. Peggy. James. Rebirth. Leviathan. “DANIEL!” and then everything went black. 

\- - -  
The world was blurry she was laying on a couch. There was a loud noise, it was someone. Everything was too bright. Where was she? 

“HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?!” screamed a disheveled and pale Daniel,  
“Agent Sousa-“ started the Chief, Daniel pivoted towards him, 

“Don’t Agent Sousa me.” he started in a murderous voice, “You kept from me that the sister I thought dead was actually IN YOUR OFFICE!” 

“Too loud.” mumbled the sleeping figure on the couch, she then giggled, “Shh Danny if you’re that loud mommy will catch us.” The office immediately quietened, Daniel rushed towards the woman who now laid on the couch, her eyes cracking open to reveal a person she had wanted to see for the last 3 years. 

“Danny? Is that you?” She asked, disbelief filling her voice. The man looked back at her his eyes shining with unshed waterfalls of tears, 

“Liz. You’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once again. Please, kudos and review! 
> 
> Roses9


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Daniel's limp comes out...

Elizabeth had her arms tight around her brother. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his woolen vest, bunching it up around her fragile and way too bony fingers. Her face rested at the crook of his neck letting her take in deep breaths of the scent of her lost brother. Tears of relief streaked past her like rapids flowing towards a river. Her breaths were shaky as if someone were playing the guitar with her vocal chords. Elizabeth’s body was slumped in alleviation against the man she’d been sure she would never see again. 

“I missed you,” she whispered not quite believing this wasn’t a dream, “I’m so sorry Danny, I should have told you. I shouldn’t have lied to you, or mom, or dad.” she sobbed. Daniel shook his head, he blinked about a thousand times and after taking a wobbly gasp said, 

“Don’t be sorry, Liz. You did what some women could only dream of, you fought to keep your country safe. The only important thing right now is that you are safe and alive…yes alive.” Liz slightly smiled into his neck he was doing what he always did reassure himself more than her, although he somehow still always managed to calm her down.” There was a knock, and the Sousa siblings knew that their reunion had come to an end, at least, for now. A bashful Peggy Carter stuck her head through the partially open door, 

“May I come in?” Elizabeth had to bite back a laugh at the blush forming around her brother's cheeks, 

“Yeah sure Peg, what do you need?” It couldn’t be denied that Peggy Carter was a beautiful woman. She usually had, in Elizabeth’s opinion (and probably her brother’s too), a magnificent personality, along with a no-nonsense aura around her. But now she looked apologetic, 

“I’m so sorry for disrupting your reunion but Daniel there’s a case you have to go investigate with Thompson, he’ll fill you in.” It was at that moment when Peggy reached to help her brother up when Daniel’s face scrunched up in pain as he grasped for a couch that Elizabeth noticed it, 

“What happened?” she whispered her voice plagued with concern, “When did this happen Daniel?” she repeated at a now louder tone. Her brother had paled drastically, and even Peggy looked concerned, she then rose her voice a bit more, “And not only that, where are Steve and Bucky? Or- or Howard? And what the hell happened with project rebirth? Can someone please explain to me everything right now or I swear to god I’ll figure it out on my own.” At her outburst, Daniel had turned an even paler shade and Peggy’s eyes had started to water, 

“I’ll go tell Thompson to follow the lead on his own. Sousa doesn’t say a word until I’m back.” and with that, she quickly left the office once again. 

The two minutes it took for Agent Carter to come back in the office seemed like an eternity. Daniel stared at the wall as if lost in thought, and Liz, well her face was a mask of determination, confusion, and guilt. For not being there for her brother when he needed her or being there for Peggy or Steve or even Bucky. When the door creaked open the siblings didn’t move an inch, although Elizabeth’s look morphed into one of questioning. The three sat in silence, the quiet buzzing of the lamp is the only source of sound in the room. 

“It happened in the war. December 18th, 1944.” Elizabeth sucked in a breath, “As you already know I was fighting in the European fronts. They ambushed us, attacked when we weren't expecting it, they sent spies to cut down the lines and confuse us. They attacked us for eight days, and on the last one, we had the plan to storm the town take them by surprise. As a reconnaissance scout I left the forts more than the others, and well, we were hugely outnumbered at the time. Our supplies were thin, to say the least, and more than half the legion had been killed or captured already. I was supposed to survey the surroundings and prepare for the Siege town from which they were operating and really at first, everything seemed fine. Normal even in war terms, and then everything went to hell. Just as our troops marched in they (the enemies) started a firefight and buildings started to crumble. In the midst of all the chaos, I’m told the howling commandos arrived. They saved what was left of us and rescued me from under the truck I was stuck. I remember very little of that moment, just the pain of the shrapnel ripping through my femur and the regret for not being able to say one last goodbye to you, Liz. I remember wishing you were there at that moment reassuring me, but you weren’t.” Daniel raised his hand to wipe his eyes, “They took me to a hospital at the nearest base and when I was stable enough flew me back to New York were I stayed working for the S.S.R. and helping us defeat the enemy from here.” Elizabeth’s eyes were swimming with tears that had yet to fall, 

“Did they amputate it?” her voice was fearful and her face was flooded with relief as he slowly shook his head, 

“No they fixed most of it but some of the nerves were damaged and that’s left me with a limp and a constant pain in my thigh.” The thick murky silence floated in the room, waiting for the elephant everyone was avoiding to be addressed. Waiting for the one courageous enough to free it from his cage, 

“Now that we got past that, what happened to project rebirth? I’d like to know the outcome of a project I was tortured for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading! Please comment and click the kudos button, please! It really makes my day!
> 
> Rose9

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> All comments are appreciated though please no hate I put a lot of effort into this writing. 
> 
> Thank you, 
> 
> Roses9


End file.
